witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Beauchamp
Frederick Beauchamp '''is the son of Joanna and Victor Beauchamp. He is the fraternal twin brother of Freya Beauchamp, younger brother of Ingrid Beauchamp, and nephew of Wendy Beauchamp. Frederick is portrayed by British actor, Christian Cooke in the second season. Personality Frederick is mysterious and secretive. The Beauchamps are yet to discover his true motives. He may be darker and more sinister than he lets on, as he once gouged out a man's eyes for just simply looking at his girl. He also seems to hold a special twin connection with Freya and appears to be very protective of her. Even though he seems to care for his family very much and to be willing to do anything to keep them safe, some hints show he is still in touch with his grandfather whose biggest goal is to kill the Beauchamps who betrayed him. Biography Early life Fredrick was born in the realm of Asgard, where he was raised by his parents, Joanna and Victor, along with his siblings Ingrid and his twin sister Freya. While living in Asgard with his family, his twin, Freya, would wake him up in the middle of the night to astral project to the beach and watch the sunrise. At some stage during his childhood, there was a war in Asgard. Joanna's side lost and as a result, King Nikolaus banished them. Rather than leaving with his parents, he decided to side with his grandfather and remain in Asgard. Joanna tried to convince him to come with them but he was turned against her and refused. His grandfather, King Nikolaus tried to kill him twice by poisoning him with Argentum, however he has built up a natural immunity to it so it does not affect him. Season 2 After the portal to Asgard was opened by Ingrid in Oh, What A World! He managed to escape and later turned up on the doorstep of his family's home in East End. Frederick then heals Joanna from the Argentum. He goes into his mother's room to lie down, but he is secretly listening to Joanna and Wendy talk about why he is in the mortal world. In The Son Also Rises, Frederick is seen putting a spell on Wendy's Earring for unknown purposes. He gets along well with both Freya and Ingrid especially with Freya due to the fact that they are twins. He helps her use astral projection to locate where Killian is, but the vision is blocked by the owl. Later on at the bar he attacks the man who was being rude to Freya and his eyes turn red, and he almost lost control of himself. As it was shown in When A Mandragora Loves A Woman, Frederick seems to be able to connect with his grandfather during his frequent crysis. Though it also could be that his grandfather is punishing him for not doing what he wanted him to. The last time his grandfather made him seizure, Frederick stated that he knew he had disappointed him and promised that he would "find another way." It is possible he was talking about the Mandragora he killed, which could lead to believe he was responsible for its appearance on Earth. In episode Art of Darkness, Frederick explains that the king's spirit is trapped inside the mark he has in the shoulder. The King has gave him, along with Tarkoff, the mission to found a host for him, and came back to Asgard, along with his sisters. It's also stated Joanna is a powerful opponent to The King. It looks like Frederick stills care for his family. Relationships Family Joanna Beauchamp Joanna is Frederick's mother. He betrayed his family by turning against them and siding with King Nikolaus. She regretted leaving him behind and missed him. Victor Beauchamp Victor is Frederick's father. Victor stated that Frederick "broke his heart" when he sided with his grandfather and betrayed them. But when he found out that Frederick had escaped from Asgard Joanna said that he was "thrilled about Frederick" and couldn't wait to see him again. Sadly, due to the Zurka twins Victor never got the chance to see his son again. Wendy Beauchamp Wendy is Frederick's aunt. She does not trust his motives and is always suspicious. She always thinks the worst of him and doesn't trust him. He saved her life from the Mandragora by killing it and in doing so seems to have gained back some of her trust. Ingrid Beauchamp Ingrid is Frederick's older sister. They don't interact that much, but they do both care about each other. Their first significant sibling moment was when Ingrid was freed from the hypnotic spell of the mandragora and returned home. She said "I keep remembering. And it won't stop. I just want it to stop! Make it stop!" She also stated that she was so sorry for everything she'd done. Frederick comforted her, and stated that "It wasn't your fault. Ingrid, it wasn't your fault." Freya Beauchamp Main Article: Frederick and Freya Freya is Frederick's younger twin sister. They have a very close bond emotionally and magically. When Freya first meets Ivar and Isis (twins), who used to be friends with Freya and Frederick in Asgard, it is revealed that Freya may have known how sinister Frederick possibly was. Freya avoided Frederick and was angry with him after the Zurka twins killed their father Victor. Even though Freya initially blamed Frederick for their fathers death, she had since forgiven him after he saved their aunt Wendy's life from the mandragora. She stated that "I'm sorry I let the Zurka's color my view of you, that wasn't fair. What ever happened in the past, you are still my twin no matter what." King Nikolaus King Nikolaus is Frederick's grandfather and he hates him. He made Frederick turn against his own family and, according to him, locked him up in prison for a century, never seeing the sun. He also tried to poison him with Argentium. After killing the Mandragora, while having one of his seizures, Frederick seemed to experience these crysis in order to connect with King Nikolaus. Refering to him as "grandfather", Frederick told him he knew he had disappointed him and promised that he would "find another way." Enemies Ivar and Isis Zurka Belonging to the Zurka trybe, the siblings and Frederick knew each other back in Asgard and used to commit crimes together. They stated that Frederick was the leader of their group. While on Earth, however, they kidnapped Frederick's father, Victor, and tried to convince Frederick to reveal the location of the key to open the portal to Asgard, threatening to kill his father. Later they also kidnapped Freya for the same purpose. They are responsible for Victor's death and even though Frederick managed to kill Ivar, Isis escaped and is still alive. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Beauchamp family, Frederick is a powerful warlock. Frederick is shown to be highly adept in the mystical arts and practices a much older form of magic than most members of his family. Due to being twins, Frederick and his sister Freya are capable of performing special spells with each other, such as the one that allows them to astral project. Frederick also possesses the ability to cast spells in ancient Nordic. Such ability has either been lost by his relatives on earth or they simply chose not to use it. However, Wendy's reaction when she found Frederick casting a healing spell in Nordic can lead to believe she doesn't understand the language, as she stopped him believing he was killing Hudson. Basic Powers *Spell Casting' *'Immortality' *'Telekinesis' *'Healing' Individual Powers *'Disease Transferal' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Astral Projection''' (with Freya) Gallery FREDERICK BEAUCHAMP.png|Season 2 Promo Witches.of.east.end.frederick.jpg|Frederick's first appearance 010.jpg|Freddie with Freya 10487175 807901349242553 773795454553817044 n.jpg|Promotional Picture FrederickS2E02.jpg 1978904 821479204551434 8517785163914602215 n.jpg|Frederick with Freya, Wendy, and Alex 10384910 821479211218100 4484467435517174847 n.jpg|Frederick with Freya and Wendy 14931 821479207884767 1293569645152669697 n.jpg|Frederick talking with Freya Serpentis02.jpg|Frederick conjuring a snake 10272615 680276992044687 4107163651420257030 o.jpg|Frederick using his powers on Joanna 10351827 807901289242559 5885053256899954371 n.jpg|Asgardian Frederick talking with Joanna 012.jpg|Frederick with Freya and Joanna S2CASTCROPPED.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture B95hx.gif|Frederick killing the Mandragora Novel Frederick is loosely based off of Freddie Beauchamp from the novels. Unlike Frederick, Freddie is much more laid-back, adventurous, and outgoing. Freddie also had a penchant for attracting a lot of girls, a trait that the brooding, taciturn Frederick doesn't share. Not only that, Freddie had a familiar named Buster (a piglet), also known as Gullinbursti, who acted as a pet and a focus for some of his magics. However, both came back to their families under completely different, yet equally mysterious circumstances. Trivia *During the first few weeks of April 2014, actors began auditioning for the role of Frederick Beauchamp. * Frederick and King Nikolaus are the only members of the Beauchamp family and that have been shown to perform spells in Old Norse rather than Latin. It's unknown whether other members of the Beauchamp family are unable cast cast spells in Old Norse or simply choose not to. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Category:Asgard Category:Main Characters Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Villains